


First time's the charm

by Turtleking



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Nines takes charge, Smut, he just wants gavin to feel good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtleking/pseuds/Turtleking
Summary: Nines isn't equipped with the necessary parts to please Gavin, but they make it work.





	First time's the charm

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I've been gone for so long! School has kept me busy, and I've had some writer's block. I'd like to thank everyone that has left such nice comments. Enjoy!

Things were going great for Gavin. He had a super hot boyfriend that treated him like gold. He’ll never forget that night he kissed him in his bathroom. Won’t forget how good it felt, how the rest of the world just slipped away, how he felt like he had finally made a good decision for once in his life. But that was all they did. Just kiss. Gavin wanted more. He wanted to be with Nines on the most intimate level possible. But he couldn't get the courage to do it. His last relationship made it hard for him to ask for what he wanted. He knew he could trust Nines, and that the longer he waited, the worse his desires would get, so one night, he just went for it. 

It started like every other night. They were passionately kissing, and Nines pulled Gavin onto his lap. Gavin placed his arms on Nines’ shoulders, and rocked his hips. Nines’s hands glided up and down Gavin’s back. He pulled back and looked into Nines’s eyes. “Babe, I really need you to fuck me.” Gavin said in a low voice. Nines froze. The skin under Gavin’s hands turned white. He had no idea that Gavin had wanted that. “Gavin, I’m afraid I am not properly equipped for that.” “We’ll make it work. Please?” Gavin asked. The skin on Nines’s hands faded to white. He didn't know how, but he trusted Gavin that they could make it work. 

 

They made their way into their room, clothes came off, and Gavin was sitting in the edge of the bed, with Nines kneeling between his legs. Gavin could see that Nines was a little unsure as of what to do. “Just do whatever feels natural I guess.” He said as he leaned back onto his elbows. Nines gingerly placed his hand around Gavin’s cock and gently stroked it. Gavin’s breath hitched and he let out a small moan. He had been waiting for this for so long. After a few seconds, NInes looked into Gavin’s eyes, and took about an inch into his mouth. God, that felt good. Nines began to take more into his mouth, and began to bob his head. Gavin wrapped his fingers in that soft black hair and let out a low moan. His tongue swirled around the head, and he released it with a small pop. He held it in the middle, and started to lick up and down the shaft, stopping to suck each testicle. Gavin fell from his elbows to flat on his back. Nines was good for his first time. He kissed the head and all around, then sat up. 

“On the bed, hands and knees.” He growled. Gavin was loving the sudden dominance and happily complied. Nines kneeled behind him, admiring his ass. He smacked a few times, and Gavin moaned louder. He leaned forward, flattened his tongue, and licked across the hole. Gavin started shaking, he had never done this before, and never in a million years would have guessed that Nines would do it, especially their first time. Nines continued for a few minutes, poking and prodding his tongue, occasionally leaving small bites on Gavin’s ass. He stopped when he noticed the steady flow of precum coming from Gavin. 

 

He just stared at him for a moment, sweaty, shaking, breathing erratically, Gavin couldn't wait any more. “Babe, please, I need you so bad.” Nines snapped back to reality, and went into the bedside table. He pulled out a small bottle. He slicked up his fingers, and poured a little onto Gavin’s ass. Gavin hissed at the coldness. He placed one finger at the entrance, and slid it in. He wiggled it around a little, and Gavin started to push down on it. Fucking himself on Nines’s hand. Nines stuck in a second finger, and began scissoring them. Gavin was letting out low, animalistic groan. Nines hooked his fingers in just the right way and hit the sweet spot. Gavin let out a slew of expletives as Nines massaged his prostate. Gavin was in pure ecstasy as Nines slipped in a third finger. Not much longer after that, Gavin moaned his name and came hard, all over the bed. He collapsed onto the bed, not caring what he just fell in. Nines slowly released his fingers and layed down next to Gavin. Gavin’s breathing evened out and he turned his head. “That was fucking amazing. Are you sure you’ve never done that?” “No, never. I’m glad you enjoyed it. I did as well.” A few minutes later, Gavin got up and cleaned off. Nines switched the comforter on the bed, and Gavin cuddled into him. “This is gonna be a regular thing, right?” “Definitely.” Nines responded. He kissed Gavin on the forehead and shut the light off.

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me, I'm using paragraphs! Ha ha. I've got a few more Gavin and Nines fics coming, and then I'm gonna switch it up a bit!


End file.
